


Purpose

by sydneyrea



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lust, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneyrea/pseuds/sydneyrea
Summary: A series of thoughts from Ross about his life. Set a month after his wedding with Demelza. Basically just Ross pining over Demelza.
Relationships: Demelza Carne & Ross Poldark, Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

The mid morning sun casted its rays upon Nampara just as it had years ago before his life had changed. Before Ross Poldark went to fight in the bloody American war and had his life turned on its head. He was left with nothing but an empty ache deep in his bones that came with the constant state of loneliness. His beloved Elizabeth had wed his cousin, and his ideals of love shattered the moment he returned to the familiar yet foreign land that he called home. What had his life become? Ross had lost his purpose now that he had returned. The life he dreamed of, being with Elizabeth, had been ripped from his soul. His heart had been wounded more than the scar lain upon his face. If the battlefield in America was to be thought as deadly, then Cornwall was a graveyard filled with the hauntings of his past. The quest for new beginnings wasn’t a simple task.

However, he would find that it came where he wasn’t searching. In a dog fight sprawled on the dirt, hungry miners circling, thrashing. A small yet fiery voice breaking through the rash men, begging them to leave the dog be. It wasn’t until his life had once again flipped completely, discovered that voice was his beckoning. It was then he began to have hope, a sense of meaning and purpose. Happiness.

_Demelza_.

Her name slipped off his tongue so effortlessly it’s like he named her himself. Was making her his scullery maid one of the best decisions he could’ve possibly made? He knew that to be true until a better decision came to fruition. He resolved to make her his wife after a crimson summer night, involving a blue dress and passion filled tumble in the sheets. The act built up from desire between the two, engulfing itself in the weeks prior. That night had altered the entirety of their relationship. They were no longer master and servant, but magnets compelling themselves to another. Still, neither were sure how to continue the way things had once been and he knew it was only right to make her his wife.

Although he did not love her as of yet, he cared for her deeply and there was an obvious emotional connection that he felt for her. Her mere presence made his days bright like the same sun that was still beaming over Nampara. He knew he was becoming more attached to her as the days ticked by. The absence of her seemed unimaginable and loving her, though still a reach away, did not seem out of question.

Then there was the painstakingly obvious physical connection they shared. It had been a month since the day they were wed and they were settling into life as husband and wife seemingly. But god, did he ever want her more often in the day then he’d care to admit. It was as if he didn’t have her soon, didn’t feel her delicate body captured by his; he’d go mental.

 _God, Poldark pull yourself together, the day’s just barely begun._ He mused to himself.

He was acting as though he was a school boy who’d never experienced the lavish touch of a woman before. This certainly wasn’t like him, he could control himself as any man in their late twenties should. Of course he had urges, again like any man, but once he satisfied the urge he was content for the time being. What was it about her that the idea of simply walking into the same room and looking upon her figure made him rumble a moan from deep within him. Was it just that he had been touch starved for too long? Was he lacking the connection that was more than being with women whose service was to please and get paid? Or was it this fair haired woman who out of nowhere bore into his life that was making him crave everything a woman could give to a man. His heart was telling him it was the latter. Maybe it was both. He wasn’t certain but what he knew to be true was long gone the frail, wild haired girl with knobby knees and bones that jut out from her hips whom he’d brought home years before. In front of him was now a young woman whose curves had deliciously entranced him and left him needing to feel her under his skin. To touch every inch of her and ravish her profoundly. She had so quickly become a beautiful woman to hunger for. Her hair, still wild but now ever so flowing burst with embers that made the sun envious. Her figure filled out in every place that mattered. Her lips, how did they get so full and pink? Tasting them had become his undoing. He desired to posses her body the first moment his lips crashed against hers. It was like when they came together their bodies were designed for each other. Bounded by a gravitational pull that melded her into him, flesh against flesh in the candle lit atmosphere.

How much longer would this desire last? Ross wasn’t sure if he could bare it. He had never longed to be so intimate with someone as he did with her. Demelza would surely be the death of him if he didn’t pull himself together. For both their sake, constrain was needed. Ross wouldn’t be shocked if he found Demelza was with child in the near future. Every night had been coursing waves of love making, drowning the bedroom in fervor.

Ross, buried in thought, wasn’t aware of the light sound of footsteps echoing the halls. Not a moment later he was awoken from his musings when he heard the honey adorned voice of the mistress of Nampara murmur his name.

"Ross?"

He swiveled to face her, knowing immediately it was a mistake to shift his hips towards her as he heard his name drip from her lips. This new addition to their relationship, the simple act of Demelza calling him by name instead of "sir" made his stomach lurch. The heat of desire rising within him made him involuntarily grip the table next to him for support. His knuckles flushed white as he was sure his face flushed red.

She graced the room with a stride, casting her emerald blue eyes upon him coming to a stop at his breeches. Demelza bit back a smile, knowing full well the entrancing effect she had upon him. The dark pools of his eyes beamed intensely into her. Demelza found her smile broke through as she could not hold back the storm of emotions she was feeling for the man who saved her life. Seeing her rake her eyes down his body and her ethereal smile, ended any thought he had of constraining himself. He closed the distance between them, taking a large step and grabbing her by the arms to pull her into his chest. He could feel her breath hitch when he pressed his lips upon her pale neck, and the sound she made vibrated through him as though she became a part of him. The sudden contact of his soft lips did not falter Demelza’s conquest as she slid her hands down the length of his toned body. She lightly danced her fingers over his abdomen and down further to tease his length in a way that she knew would make him drag her to their bed and give her everything she craved. His hips jerked forward to meet her hands and he placed his own hands roughly upon her hips, arms out straight as to create a barrier between them. He drew in a unsteady breath and rested his head against hers so that their lips were so deliciously close that their breaths became one. Both breathing heavily with need for the other. He looked up at her through his long lashes, eyes hooded and dark with wild passion.

" _God_ , _woman_. You’re driving me mad”, he groaned. His voice low with such a thick intensity and rasp that Demelza felt she could faint.

"Is that a complaint dear husband?" Demelza sighed into his mouth as she brushed her lips over his. She pressed into him further, deepening the kiss as she opened for him allowing his tongue to graze hers. He smirked from her sentiments, secretly loving that she knew how to tease him.

"Never my dear wife", he hummed, giving her a slight slap on her behind. Demelza reacted by sounding a purr like yelp as Ross turned her by the hips and pushed her up the stairs. The pair, still attached, giggled and stumbled into their bedroom where only months ago, their lives together blissfully began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Purpose, this time in Demelza’s point of view. Her thoughts of becoming Ross’s wife and her love for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kind comments! I wasn’t planning on continuing but I thought I’d write a chapter in Demelza’s POV. Hope you enjoy!

He was absolutely everything to her. This man, this person, who in some unimaginable turn of events became her husband. Demelza Carne, a girl born into a life of poverty and grief had suddenly found her life completely altered. The girl who thought she’d never escape the abuse of her father. The girl with tear stained, dirty cheeks and a veil of bruises covering her back had now found happiness more than ever thought possible. She was wed to the man she loved with every inch of her being.

 _Ross Poldark_.

The man who had quite literally saved her life and gave her everything only a few years before. She was just as content being his kitchen maid, but this new part of being his wife was indescribable. It was as if she was dreaming. She had to be. Happiness like this wasn’t meant for a girl like her. Yet, here she was, the mistress of Nampara, sitting in Ross’s bed, _her bed_. The delicate, soft sheets that smelled of him, of them, the way the morning light entered through the windows dancing around the room. Demelza was becoming familiar with everything about this room, just as she was becoming familiar with everything about Ross. Their life thus far as a married couple had been wonderful, but different. The shift from master and servant to man and wife had certainly posed some difficulties, but difficulties aside everything was fitty. Of course, Demelza loved Ross more than life itself. She never knew love like this could exist. Her world was rose-colored and blooming with abiding love, even though in her heart, she recognized he didn’t love her the same.

 _He didn’t have to_. Demelza deliberated, twirling her fiery locks between her fingers.

As long as he was happy and satisfied with her, that’s all that would ever matter. She was certain she made him happy. She could tell in the ways that she would catch him watching her when he didn’t think she knew he was there. As she was tending to supper, leaning against the doorway with a twinkle in his dark eyes. The corner of his mouth would twitch into a grin as he’d bite his lip as to keep the smile from showing. It was in the way he would care for her, picking up a book for her to practice her letters and some ribbon to, as he put it, tie up her unruly mane. He’d come back from long, exhausting days in the mine with a tired face that lit up as he saw her still awake in the kitchen. He’d share news of the mine and she saw it brought him joy to tell her.

Then of course, there was the connection between them that made the pair crash together. The night when she came to his room, bearing the fate of their relationship on top of the blue dress, daring to slip off her shoulders. The couple‘s physical connection was unmistakable, and it had only continued to flourish as they were able to delve into another. Demelza was astonished at the amount of times he’d want her in a day. It would bewilder her in the moments when she’d least anticipate it. When he slide in the room, creeping in like a tomcat, kissing her neck and looking at her with blazing, romantic eyes that said _I need you_. She relished in the idea that he needed her so, and she still couldn’t fathom that she made him feel like this. The very thought of their lovemaking made Demelza feel faint and the familiar pool of heat rushed through her body. Ross would be so gentle with her, but rough enough where it was undeniable just how much he wanted her. The way his body reacted to hers, as if they were made for each other, existing as one. The blissful nights where the passion was so thick that she couldn’t tell where she began and where he ended. The window slightly cracked revealing a soft summer’s night breeze, the scent of lilacs and musk. Skin pressed against skin, soft yet firm, electrifying the current of a lovers storm between them.

As these moments lingered, Demelza was becoming expert on the how to send him into a state of intoxication where he was prisoner to her touch. Threading her fingers through the dark hair on his chest, trailing them down to his stomach and lower to tease him above the waist of his breeches. Peppering kisses, sucking on the sensitive skin of his pelvis and swirling her tongue around. His eyes roll back and his hands grip the back of her head, low, guttural moans escaping from deep within him. Demelza had no other experience from a man before this, but she was certain that there was no other man that could make her feel the way Ross did. He’d take care of her every need and bring her to her peak again and again. He would worship her body like she was his religion and touching her made him holy. And _Judas_ , he was so painstakingly beautiful. That head of dark, long curly hair complimenting the shape of his face. The color of his eyes, ever changing with his emotions from forrest green, to brown, and dark as night. His strong jaw connected to his full lips that would make Demelza come undone with just a whisper of them. And not to be forgotten, his strong body, a set of broad shoulders that led to a muscular torso and curving into his back. Demelza was obsessed with every inch of him and took pleasure that his body was hers.

Waking from her thoughts, she could faintly hear the familiar echo of his boots downstairs. Tiptoeing out of the bedroom and down the stairs, she found him standing back to. She raked her eyes down his back, desire flowing through her bones. She sighed his name, short, simple, her Ross. He jerked around catching her eye. His lips were parted and his face matched his lover’s desire. Demelza bit back a smile as her eyes traveled down the length of him and noticed him hard in his breeches. Ross suddenly rushed towards her drawing her body flush against his, their lips meeting and his hands grabbing her hips. Her fingers wrapped around his forearms, his muscles pulsing under her touch. He was hungry for a taste of her, ravenous and wild with his kisses, his hand cupping her neck to deepen the kiss. The sudden contact rose a whimper from Demelza, fueling her desire to feel him with her hands, tracing them down the outline of his length. Ross sharply pulled back, his body stiffening as he gazed at her with passion filled, hooded eyes. He never broke eye contact as his head leaned towards hers, the moment so intense that it was almost too much to bear. Their foreheads joined, Demelza yielding into his embrace with her hands on his jaw. She kept him as close as she could as if she were to let go, he’d vanish. He caught sight of Demelza licking her lower lip causing him to swallow roughly, hands anchored on her waist. He drew in ragged breaths and she felt the hammering of his heart, all caused by her.

" _God, woman_. You’re driving me mad”, Ross moaned deeply in Demelza’s ear, his hot breath making her skin erupt in goosebumps.

“Is that a complaint dear husband?”, Demelza breathed against his lips, not being able to keep them away from his any longer.

“Never my dear wife”. Demelza felt Ross smirk into the kiss as his hand lightly made contact with her behind sending shocks of pleasure through her lower belly. He turned them around up the stairs to their bedroom, a place where Demelza felt entirely safe. This is where she belonged, in the arms of the man who gave her purpose.


End file.
